Lancer (Fate/Grand Order - Artoria)
|aka2 = Roi des Chevaliers |type = Humain, Roi, Dragon, Servant |héros= |source=Légendes Arthuriennes |alignement=Loyal Bon |attribut=Ciel |master=Fujimaru Ritsuka |force=B |constitution=A |agilité=A |mana=A |chance=C |nph=A++ |cskill1=Résistance à la Magie |cskill1value=B |cskill2=Chevauchée |cskill2value=A |skill1=Libération de Mana |skill1value=A |skill3=Bénédictions des Extrémités du Monde |skill3value=EX |skill2=Charisme |skill2value=B |np1=Invisible Air |np1target=Anti-Unité |np1rank=C |np2=Rhongomyniad |np2target=Anti-Forteresse |np2rank=A++ |lignée = Pendragon |région = Grande-Bretagne |arme = Rhongomyniad |sexe = Femme |taille = 171cm |poids = 57kg? |cheveux = Blonds |yeux = Émeraude |jname = ランサー }} Cet article concerne la version Lancer d'Artoria Pendragon, il existe une version Déesse de la Lancer, voir Déesse Rhongomyniad ainsi qu'une version Ruler, voir Ruler Artoria. est un Servant de classe Lancer pouvant être invoquée par Fujimaru Ritsuka dans Fate/Grand Order. Profile Véritable identité La véritable identité de Lancer est celle d'Artoria Pendragon, aussi connue sous le nom d' , le légendaire Roi des Chevaliers qui a jadis gouverné la Grande-Bretagne. Une sorte de version “''et'' si” du Roi Arthur qui, après être devenu roi, aurait fait de la Lance Sacrée son arme principale à la place de l'Épée Sacrée et qui aurait régné sur la Grande-Bretagne.Fate/Grand Order Profil d'Artoria Pendragon (Lancer), traduit par Master of Chaos à Beast's Lair.Fate/Grand Order material IV - Artoria Pendragon (Lancer), p.080-089, traduit par Clyton à Beast's Lair. Un Esprit Héroïque d'une “''différente possibilité''” de l'Artoria normale. Bien qu'elle possède une forme humaine, il est possible qu'elle ne soit plus un Esprit Héroïque Humain. Cette version d'Artoria est un Esprit Héroïque du Ciel qui aurait retourné personnellement sa Lance Sacrée à , la retournant à la terre. Au milieu de son règne sur la , la grande initiative appelée l'Incinération de l'Ordre Humain est imminente, alors le “''Roi des Chevaliers''” a agit afin de sauvé ce qui est le plus important : l'humanité; bien qu'elle possède la même apparence que la “''Déesse Rhongomyniad”, Artoria est essentiellement une personne différente. '''Apparence' L'apparence de Lancer est semblable à celle d'Artoria, mais avec des traits plus matures. En raison de sa grande taille, la silhouette de Lancer est plus haute et imposante, vêtue d'une armure argentée et bleue, d'une cape et d'un casque sculpté de manière à ressembler à un visage de lion avec une crinière. Elle a attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon, mais ses cheveux sont nettement plus longs que ceux de son homologue plus jeune. Dans ses dernières ascensions, elle porte une couronne en or et enlève son armure. Contrairement à la Déesse Rhongomyniad qui possède des yeux sans âme, les yeux verts émeraude de la Lancer sont pleins de vie, n'ayant jamais perdu son cœur à la manière du Roi Lion qui est un esprit divin. Il y a de nombreuse opinions à propos de son physique ou de son poids lorsque Artoria est en Lancer. Ayant perdu son arrêt de croissance causé par l'épée sacrée, elle a grandit jusqu'à un âge approprié pour un roi. Son existence s'est rapprochée de celle d'un Esprit Divin car elle utilise la Lance Sacrée, mais donné que son utilisation de la Lance n'a duré qu'une décade, son mental et sa manière de penser n'ont pas vraiment changé. Toutefois, son corps a grandement changé. ArtoriaLanAF.png|Lancer lors du Poisson d'Avril de Fate/Grand Order, illustrée par Riyo. LancerArturiaStage1.jpg|Lancer en Stage 1 de Fate/Grand Order, illustrée par Ishida Akira. LancerArturiaStage2.jpg|Lancer en Stage 2 de Fate/Grand Order, illustrée par Ishida Akira. LancerArturiaStage3.jpg|Lancer en Stage 3 de Fate/Grand Order, illustrée par Ishida Akira. LancerArturiaStage4.jpg|Lancer en Stage 4 de Fate/Grand Order, illustrée par Ishida Akira. Robe Formel LArtoria.png|Robe Formel d'esprit héroïque: Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) (英霊正装: アルトリア・ペンドラゴン) de Fate/Grand Order, illustrée par Akira Ishida. Personnalité Dû aux propriété cachés de la Lance Sacrée, Artoria s'est changée en une existence proche de celle d'un Esprit Divin, une déesse à en croire. Bien qu'elle soit plus composée et de plus, plus rationnelle que l'Artoria de l’Épée Sacrée, sa nature humaine n'a pas été séparée. Il existe plutôt de la sérénité dans ses choix partiellement car elle est devenue adulte, atteignant la manière idéale de se comporter pour un roi. Artoria, qui a été invoquée en tant que Servant à Chaldea, connait la beauté du monde. Afin de récupérer ce monde qui brille même dans les Finds Fonds, elle combattra aux côtés de son Master, se servant de toute la puissance qu'elle possède. Relations [[Saber Lily|'Artoria Pendragon (Lily)']] « Charmante. Mais quand même, est-ce que cette personne serait un autre " et si" de la moi historique? » [[Saber (Fate/stay night)|'Artoria Pendragon']] « Cette personne, est-ce que les choses qui la préoccupent son similaires aux miennes? C'est donc comme cela, hein? Eh bien, c'est encore moins pitoyable que je ne l'aurait imaginé ressentir. Le poids de ma fierté grandit en moi. Comme on pourrait s'y attendre, comme il serait impoli de lui caresser la tête, je me demande si l'on pourrait au lieu, boire un verre d'alcool ensemble? » [[Lancer (Fate/Grand Order - Artoria Alter)|'Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter)']] « Le Roi des Tempêtes? La , hein? Je vois, c'est donc comme ça. » « Ils semblent être en bonne santé. C'est aussi bon de pendre occasionnellement une pause… Tout avec modération. Tout. »" [[Mordred|'Mordred']] (Aucune réaction) [[Merlin|'Merlin']] « Calme toi. » [[Gilgamesh|'Gilgamesh']]' / Ozymandias' « Calmez vous! » [[Romulus|'Romulus']] « Um, de quoi s'agit-il? Il serait probablement bon pour vous de vous modérer sur Rome aussi bien… Pour ce temps-là, vous avez ma gratitude. »" [[Saber (Fate/Grand Order - Bédivère)|'Bédivère']] « Tu t'occupe constamment de moi, et bien trop. Toi qui t'es matérialisé entant que Servant du Master de Chaldea. Tu devrais vivre librement, encore plus en ce moment présent… Ne pleure pas, Bédivère. Lève la tête. Je ne suis pas celle qui tu as connue, et aussi, tu n'es pas le Bédivère que je connais, mais ces larmes... elles me percent souvent le cœur. » Rôle Fate/Grand Order Sixième Graal- A.D: 1273 - Camelot: Royaume Sacré de la Table Ronde :Article pricipal: Déesse Rhongomyniad Le Servant “''Roi Lion''”, qui possède la même apparence qu'elle, n'a pas été capable mourir lorsqu'elle était destinée de mourir et en résultat, elle est devenue un fantôme errant gardant la Lance Sacrée. Comme le “''Roi Lion''” a gardé la Lance Sacrée et s'est transformé en la “''Déesse Rhongomyniad''”, elle s'est changé en un Esprit Divin complet dans le processus. Cette version de cette dernière est différente à l'intérieur comparée à la Lancer Artoria normale. Capacités DunStallion.png| Lorsqu'elle est en Lancer, Artoria est toujours entrain de monter un cheval. Sa monture est un cheval nommé Dun Stallion. Développement Création et Conception Ishida Akira est l'illustrateur pour Artoria Pendragon (Lancer). Nasu Kinoko and Sakurai Hikaru sont les écrivains pour le scénario de son personnage. Commentaire de l'Illustrateur « Pour le design d'Artoria Lancer, son design a été réglé à l'avance de celui d'Alter. Je l'ai dessinée avec l'impression qu'Artoria Saber avait évoluée. Ensuite, au moment où il est devenu nécessaire de créer un dessin distinct pour le Roi Lion au chapitre 6, il a été décidé que nous procéderions avec une combinaison de toutes ses formes d'Ascension. Comme on pourrait s'y attendre, exposer ses seins dans sa dernière Ascension durant le Chapitre 6 de Camelot, n'est en aucun cas une attaque sacrée. ''» '''Références' en:Lancer (Fate/Grand Order - Artoria) Catégorie:Personnages de Fate Catégorie:Personnages de Fate/Grand Order Catégorie:Servant Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Saberface Catégorie:Esprit Héroïque